


watching

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), LRaien



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [12]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Animated Art, Animated GIFs, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Seven of Nine is Borg Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Новая Королева боргов смотрит на тебя. | A new Borg Queen watching on you.
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	watching




End file.
